I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer interface method and device wherein a user's voice is used to input data to a computer. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method and apparatus wherein a user's voice, in conjunction with a keyboard, is used for inputting instructions or data to a computer. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a speech recognition computer input method and apparatus wherein a user inputs data into a computer by speaking each word while typing, via a keyboard, the first letter of each spoken word to assist the computer in identifying or recognizing the spoken words.
II. Description of the Related Art
There currently exists various inexpensive software programs for use with personal computers that allow voice input of text and instructions. Some such programs are offered by Dragon Systems, IBM and Kurzweil. These programs allow a user's speech to be input to a computer via, for example, an audio input device, whereupon the spoken words are identified and used for various applications such as for text input or to execute commands. As can be appreciated, such man-machine dictation programs save users time by alleviating the need to enter data via a keyboard to generate documents.
With reference to FIG. 1, a diagram of the steps used in a prior art program for effectuating speech input to a computer is depicted. As shown, the prior art program is divided into five separate steps. The first step involves the user speaking in proximity to a computer so that a sound detector can receive the spoken audio signal. The computer then determines when each word begins. For each spoken word, a dictionary search is conducted to locate potential matches between stored dictionary words and each spoken word. The best dictionary word match is then selected from the potential matches and the selected word is forwarded to an application.
Unfortunately, such prior art programs suffer several drawbacks. Specifically, the error rate for such programs remains high. Moreover, problems exist with continuous speech input, thus requiring an awkward style of spoken input by pausing at intervals to allow the program to identify the spoken words and process the information. Also, such prior art programs must be trained prior to use. In other words, prior to use a user must take time to record a large sample vocabulary for the machine to compare with inputs.
As a result of the drawbacks of prior art programs, users are left with the situation of continuing to rely upon old methods for accurate, convenient text input, which involve either someone to take dictation and then enter the spoken words into a computer via a keyboard, or fast typing skills. Moreover, the continuous and frequent use of a keyboard results in a risk of repetitive stress injuries and fatigue.